1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravity feed grain diverter used in conjunction with a grain bin to evenly distribute grain within the grain bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been developed for use in distributing grain and the like within grain bins. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 414, subclasses 299, 205, 206, 160, 199 and 204 produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention: Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,467, issued Dec. 13, 1994; Dixon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,185, issued Feb. 20, 1990; Dixon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,965, issued Sep. 16, 1986; Voegele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,532, issued Aug. 3, 1982; Mausser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,028, issued Feb. 25, 1975; and Johansson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,250, issued Dec. 20, 1960.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a grain diverter including a hopper means having a tubular body member for being positioned within the inlet opening of a grain bin to receiving grain being loaded into the grain bin, and an outlet plate positioned over the outlet opening of the tubular body member; and including urging means for urging the outlet plate toward the outlet opening of the tubular body member.